what_if_there_was_a_being_above_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Absolute God of Pleasure/Sensation/Emotion/Desire
Basic information: Being the absolute pinnacle of sexuality and Desire, The Being grows more stronger with each sexual encounter with the opposite sex. As you've probably guessed it 'The Being' stands at the very pinnacle of 'The pyramid' of Love/Lust/Desire. Meaning not just the human race can fall under the infectious words and hypnotic gaze of The Being. The very presence of 'The Being' can drive every single God/Goddess/Angel/Demon/Monster/Entity to complete Desire or infatuation of wanting that 'Being' to notice and interact with them in a sexual manner. This can extend to a point that any and all beings in existence would submit themselves before The Being in complete and utter submission bending to his every word. However The Being can control/Manipulate/Create sexual desires for oneself or for the benefits of others. P.S. The Powers on the list below can be active all the time if the user wishes or If the user wants they can personally activate these powers on a individual scale there able to do this via a Mental/Visual checklist which appears at the user's command. 'Ability Checklist Visualise' This checklist is invisible to other beings in existence. Absolute Section: * Absolute Beauty:The user possesses the rarest type of beauty there is (pure infinite beauty), which is even higher up than supernatural beauty. No one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem, cannot deny this person's beauty as truly unfathomable as this person possesses infinite beauty. Because of this, the user can use people to get what they so desire. Some people with this ability may even have magical abilities as a result of their beauty.Since this is the absolute form of any kind of beauty, the user possesses some if not all abilities/powers based on beauty, allowing them to gain a higher advantage. * Absolute Charisma:The user possesses the highest level of charm they can obtain in existence. They are able to sway any sentient being to completely agree with them on a biased argument or to join their cause. Natural or supernatural, conceptual or metaphysical, anything with a sentient mind is vulnerable to the user's immense charm. * Absolute Wits:The user has a limitless thinking capacity, enabling them to adapt to any changing situations, always remaining calm and collected no matter the environment. They come up with an infinite amount of plans and ideas almost instantly, shrugging away the obstacles through sheer as well as limitless critical thinking effortlessly. * Absolute Invulnerability: The user is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual, metaphysical/supernatural, and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to the user. * Absolute Stamina:The user possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration due to the fact that their stamina can precedingly regenerate. * Absolute Strength:The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift or move is irrelevant as their body can emit limitless force that can repel an object of any mass.With this ability, the user could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash powerful strikes, obliterate entire massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strength, etc. They are immune to powers that would manipulate, affect or rob them of their strength. * Absolute Condition:User has a supreme mental and physical condition. Their strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other beings in their universe, even those with Supernatural Condition. Their other abilities, if applicable, are often at Absolute levels. * Absolute Immortality:The user is absolutely immortal, and can not to die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely erased and even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes.The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. * Absolute Speed:User can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself.Users of this level are completely immune to speed affecting powers such as Speed Cancellation and Speed Theft. * Absolute Command: The user can impose irresistible commands upon any kind of existence, natural and supernatural, living and non-living. Though commands are usually spoken, the user's intentions are what truly matters. They can impose complex commands with a single word, through a specific gesture or a sheer act of will, unquestioningly bending anything and everything to their will. * Absolute Lung Capacity:User possesses a limitless lung capacity, allowing them to hold their breath indefinitely, inhale/exhale forever, suck in anything/everything without having to stop, survive Deoxygenation, and potentially cause hurricanes or worse with merely the force of ones breathing. This places the user above virtually all other beings in their universe in lung capacity. * Absolute Existence:The user has complete control of their own existence. The user is beyond all there is, even reason, physics, and logic. No rule or law can apply to them other than their own.The user can also rewrite themselves on any level, at any time, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. They can even change/rewrite their own fundamental nature/structure.This allows the user access to any ability in existence, said abilities being as absolute as their maker/wielder. * Ultimate Invincibility:The user is completely invincible in many different ways and activities physically, mentally, spiritually etc. making its user supreme in one or several ways. Some users cannot be defeated by conventional means and have no weakness (e.g., Sentry has no physical weaknesses), while others have just never lost a battle and never will, simply put the user cannot be beaten. * Ultimate Regeneration:The user can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover.Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, users do not age, can recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance requirements are drastically reduced, to a point where the user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact.Users are effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts.Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumours, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, the user does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If the user gains the ability after birth, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs.The user's regeneration is so powerful, that their blood may be laced with healing properties as a side effect, allowing them to heal others via transfusions. * Prime Being:The user is the origin and a demiurge of their race, making them essentially the most powerful among their race, having utmost power and authority over other beings of its kind. The prime beings do not always possess the power to create life forms, but possess the original or main gene that all others derive from. The user can even control or destroy their own species. * Absolute Body:User has a supreme physical condition. Their strength, speed, and durability are vastly superior to that of all other beings in their universe, even those with the highest levels of Supernatural Body. * Absolute Athleticism:The user possesses limitless acrobatic and gymnastic skills, having reached the absolute highest levels in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various acrobatic/gymnastic abilities. * Absolute Dexterity:User possesses limitless dexterity, allowing them to perform amazing feats of finesse, coordination and precision. * Absolute Defence: The user possesses a defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude, and/or directions. * Absolute Agility:User possesses limitless agility, with their balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes and strength transcending virtually all other beings in the universe. * Self-Sustenance:Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay immobile without the normal effects this would have. * Absolute Existence:The user has complete control of their own existence. The user is beyond all there is, even reason, physics, and logic. No rule or law can apply to them other than their own.The user can also rewrite themselves on any level, at any time, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. They can even change/rewrite their own fundamental nature/structure.This allows the user access to any ability in existence, said abilities being as absolute as their maker/wielder. Body/Mind/Magic/Absolute Manipulation Section: * Absolute Law Manipulation: The user has the power to make, change, destroy or redefine any/all kind of rule/law, including physical, scientific, magical, divine, metaphysical or conceptual, granting them control over all limits, including their own. * Absolute Force Manipulation: User can create, manipulate and shape force in all its forms, whether Physical, Transcendent, Natural, Spiritual, Mental, Cosmic, etc. i.e. all the Absolute Forces the make up the flow and nature of reality. They can turn a tornado into a gentle breeze, bring a raging tsunami to a halt or annihilate an continent simply by slamming ones palm into the earth, provided the user understands the natural forces required for continental destruction. User can bring all supernatural powers and activity in the area to a complete standstill by denying them all the force they rely upon to function. * Control Manipulation:The user is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the user's complete dominion, e.g., if the user wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey the user's will. The user can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. * Puppet Mastery:The user takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead, or objects, as if they were a marionette. * Animal Manipulation:The user can control animals behavior, they can set stampedes onto attackers, get animals to fetch things. The user can call forth hoards of rats or insects to wipe out a crop, or to encourage bees to replant it. * Mind Control:User can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. * Popularity Manipulation:Users can manipulate the popularity and fame of themselves and others, causing them to be more likeable than before or unpopular and not so liked. They can make them well known to the public as well, either in a positive or in a negative manner. * Emotion Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Emotions have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioural, and neural mechanisms. In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other. * Hormone Manipulation:The user has complete control over the hormones of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. Hormones are chemical released by a cell, a gland, or an organ in one part of the body that affects cells in other parts of the organism. Generally, only a small amount of hormone is required to alter cell metabolism. In essence, it is a chemical messenger that transports a signal from one cell to another. In mammals hormones have the following effects on the body: stimulation or inhibition of growth, mood swings, induction or suppression of apoptosis (programmed cell death), activation or inhibition of the immune system, regulation of metabolism, preparation of the body for mating, fighting, fleeing, and other activity, preparation of the body for a new phase of life, such as puberty, parenting, and menopause, control of the reproductive cycle, hunger cravings and sexual arousal. * Sensation Manipulation:The user is capable of manipulating the sensations of others or oneself, including pleasure, tickling, pain, etc. * Sense Manipulation: The user has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. They can enhance, reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause the target to sense things that aren't there or prevent them from sensing things that are, cause/remove sensory ailments, etc. * Desire Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate the desires of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling desire, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. These desires can include love, attraction, adoration, addictions, hopes and plans for the future, or even for basic necessities. * Lust Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate the lust of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Sexual Orientation Manipulation: The user can manipulate the sexual orientation of themselves and/or others, changing the targets' orientation to heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, asexuality, pansexuality, demisexual, etc. * Love Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate all the aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level.Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. * Happiness Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate happiness of themselves, people, animals or other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, or causing or otherwise channelling happiness, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. * Pleasure Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate the pleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Passion Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, including love, sex, pleasure, desire, etc. of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling passion, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level * Relationship Manipulation:User can sense and manipulate the relationships, including social, intimate and interpersonal, breaking, altering them, reforming them or creating completely new ones. They will thus be able to alter people's emotions, personalities, relationships, viewpoints and moral orientations. * Pheromone Manipulation:The user has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself), to exuding pheromones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds.Pheromones may induce a pleasure, or may put subjects into a state of high suggestibility (either of which is useful for limited mind control). Other uses of these pheromones can be used to mark territory (causing people to feel the compulsion to not go into a certain area), or to leave a pheromone path which others can follow. The user's pheromones may even increase stamina, slightly stimulate the healing process or (used offensively) cause foes to become disoriented, violent or extremely sick. * Vibration Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate vibrations, rhythmic movements of the target, including in themselves, others, objects, environment, etc., through the ground, water, or air. * Lust Magic:The user can utilise a form of magic dealing with lust. They can induce high levels of lust for sexual lust and Desire * Sex Magic:The user can utilise different methods of inflicting and utilising sex, pleasure, etc. as a form of magic. They can use different spells to formulate the inducement of sex or can use different sexual practices to cast different kinds of spells. Otherworldly Manipulation Abilities Section: * Being Manipulation:User can manipulate beings of target, whether organic or inorganic. Meaning that they can affect the events, circumstances, statuses and situation the target, things like who the user has been around all their life, if they were abused or cared for, were rich or poor, lived in a healthy or unhealthy environment, lived in a utopian or dystopian world, etc., all with possibly affecting what universe, dimension or timeline the target lives in. * Bond Manipulation:The user can manipulate various bonds, including those which link individuals, breaking the bonds between them, altering them, reforming them or creating completely new ones. They will thus be able to alter people's personalities, relationships, viewpoints and moral orientations. They can also break contractual bonds and the effects of powers such as Telepathy and Persuasion. The user can also manipulate the bonds between atoms, and use this to produce electricity, change one material into another and create powerful explosions. * Fact Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate facts, things that are proven to be true and verifiable, changing things into what they want them to be.This is different from Truth Manipulation as truths are said to be more subjective than facts, as they may depend on opinion and perspective, while facts are something that are proven true, regardless of what others think, and thus do not have to do with lies like Truth Manipulation does. It has little or nothing to do with deception like lies do. It is also different from Reality Warping as facts are an aspect of reality, and reality is everything that exists, which may or may not directly have to do with facts. * Fiction Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate fiction, any story or setting that is derived from imagination—in other words, not based strictly on history or fact, allowing them to manipulate fiction they are in and possibly other fictions. They can manipulate characters, destinations, powers and concepts that are involved in fiction coming from imagination of someone other. * Meta Space-Time Manipulation: The user can manipulate the space-time continuum of every reality, whether it be a higher dimension, a parallel universe, a dream world, etc. They are able to bend, distort, and alter the very fabric of existence anywhere and everywhere to their desire, even locations where time and space may not even exist.This includes the boundaries that separate the differing worlds and planes from one another, which can be utilised to reach cosmic endeavours. Such as combining timelines, merging worlds and locations, even switching/replacing things between dimensions. In essence, the user is able to exploit anything within the confines of the multiverse for their benefit. * Actuality Manipulation:User can manipulate, erase and create actualities and potentialities, what something (place, event, thing, person, etc.) can become into, and actualities are what something really is in reality, what any potentiality may become. They can manipulate what potentiality becomes actuality, and what actuality regresses into potentiality, etc. * Time Manipulation:The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension * Boundary Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate boundaries — physical, material, spiritual, existential, pataphysical, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on. Since everything is existentially and conceptually defined by boundaries, the possibilities offered are limitless — for limits themselves are nothing more than the boundary Possible/Impossible, and the user can manipulate even that. Simply put, there is ultimately nothing the user cannot achieve. * Logic Manipulation:The user can achieve fundamentally impossible feats on a whim, and freely redefine what's possible and impossible. This ability may be either derived from some highly transcendent powers, or simply exist without much of a cause. With it, the user can shape reality, metaphysics and causation with but a thought, and ignore all rules like they didn't exist at all. * Mental Manipulation: The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. * Ultipotence: Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate/endless raw power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limit, except getting knowledge out of nowhere.Users therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double condition notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user.Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities.While users are not all-knowing, they can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. * Teleportation Manipulation:The user can manipulate the teleportation of oneself and/or other beings. Making either appear in a different place instead of their target and even prevent them from teleporting. * Monetary Manipulation:User can create, shape and manipulate money, currency and wealth, including coinage, notes, gems/jewels and anything that is used as currency. * Voice Manipulation:The user is freely capable of manipulating their voice, allowing them to control their voices to imitate sounds of creatures such as animal noises and explosions or increase or decrease the tone of their voice. * Order Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognise, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Atomic Vision is very limited and focused form of this ability. User with this ability is able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organised and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organise it into more effective form. Other simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, unshuffled stack. * Growth Manipulation: User can manipulate all forms of growth, including physical, spiritual, mental, conceptual, biological/organic, etc. They can increase, decrease, transfer, revert, invert, negate, the growth of anything, including of beings, powers, elements, concepts, etc. * Immortality Manipulation:The user can manipulate their own or others' immortality, including creating, bestowing, adjusting, removing or even negating it. * Rhythm Manipulation: The user can manipulate and control any and all rhythm, allowing the user to manipulate the rhythm and everything associated with it, since there is a rhythm in nearly everything in creation, depending on the users skill, they can do nearly anything. Inducement Abilities Section: * Meta Love Inducement:The user can induce love in absolutely anyone, regardless of how powerful they are, transcendent beings or users of Apathy, Emphatic Shield, Indomitable Will, True Love Visage, Unlovability, etc. * Meta Lust Inducement:The user can create and utilise an overpowering aphrodisiac that is capable of sexually arousing anything and making them ravenously crave sexual interaction, regardless if they can feel love or pleasure, with anything once it is introduced into the target's system. This power works on both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age, even genderless beings. Also works on aliens and those with radically different biology. * Excitement Inducement: The user can cause targets emotions to go hyper-active, feeling joy, hyper activeness, enthusiasm, eagerness, etc., to the point that the excited person's heart explodes from the strain. * Sexual Inducement: The user can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This power may work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. * Orgasm Inducement:The user can induce the sensation of sexual orgasm in themselves or others. * Pleasure Inducement:User can induce pleasure, a mental state that humans and other beings experience as positive, enjoyable, or worth seeking, by stimulating the pleasure centres of another. It includes more specific mental states such as happiness, entertainment, enjoyment, ecstasy, and euphoria. They can cause mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc. pleasure, from simple happiness to full-blown ecstasy. * Power Apex Inducement: The user can unlock all the prior restraints, mental blocks, physical barriers, and spirituals inhibitors within another individual to give them the fullest extent and maximum potential and power-level of all of their powers. * Party Inducement: User has the ability to induce others to enter a spontaneous celebration. Some users can also make party-goers party forever without leaving them tired or in a constant never-ending state of celebration. * Siren Song: The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer. * Hypnotic Music:Users can use music to affect or directly influence other peoples minds to their commands. Reality/Law/Logic Bending Section: * Vocifery: Everything the user says will automatically be true. The user can do absolutely anything they desire just by saying it and it will miraculously happen even if it affects reality itself. * Teleportation: The user can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. A skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. * Tracking Teleportation:The user can teleport to any person, instead of teleporting to a place like most teleporters. Unlike Emphatic Teleportation, they do not have to necessarily have any emotions for the person they wish to go to and can teleport to them with relative ease no matter where they happen to be * Supreme Voice:The user can create and command anything and everything, even bending reality by only speaking. Creation and sovereignty can range from cosmic creations (universes) to conceptual creations (time). Users with this power can manifest their voice anywhere. * Cloth Removal:User can remove the clothing of their targets, to remove armour or protection. * Subjective Reality: User can manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality (what is and what isn't), turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations.Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new.When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. * Omega Reality:User can create, shape and manipulate with absolute authority the Omega Reality, the one encompassing the conclusion/finale to all realities and where all concepts end. Meaning they decide what happens to them all, such as whether or not they cease to exist, become something entirely new, where things all end up, were conflicts are all resolved, and etc. If the Alpha Reality is the origin for all realities and where they start from, then Omega Reality is where they all end up after their purpose has been served. * Alpha Reality:The user has the absolute capability to possess limitless power over the Alpha Reality, the one encompassing all realities, giving the user the almighty abilities to manipulate any and all forms of reality.The Alpha Reality or Reality of Principles is the prime and only structure of reality to exist and the one thing that originates or produces other realities.It can only be manipulated by a Supreme Being, cosmic guardian, primordial architect or collective supreme entities. The Alpha Reality is the genesis of thought and the nexus of all realities; it defines what beings perceive as possible or impossible. Alpha Reality is also the place where reality warpers empower themselves. Domination/Influence/Authority Section: * Overwhelming Influence:The user possesses overtly or covertly great influence by/in political, criminal, economic, royal, scientific, etc. means, which grants them control over that sphere and its workings. * Boundless Influence:User has connections/influence with anything/anyone/everything up to and/or including the author/supreme being. This gives them clout/pull over anything they wish and can force those higher powers to grant favours, requests, and even get them to change their mind and decisions/judgements about things that would normally be irreversible.User can summon anything they wish because of their connections to it. They may even be able to influence users of Freedom and Control Immunity due to their far-reaching connections.Unlike Omniarch, user may not actually rule or be in charge of anything, rather they simply influence the higher powers to grant them whatever they request because of their influence. * Domination: The user can control/command objects and/or people and turn them into their servants, with exact numbers/area of dominance dependent on their skill and power. * Submission:The user can cause any opponent to yield to them or admit defeat via various means, including fear, immense energy, mind control, will control, etc. Occasionally, the user can even gain subordinates because their enemies submitted to them. * Authority:User has the power to have and give authority to rule, enforce orders, enforce laws and make any decisions the users will giving them total control over users dominion. Ex: If users had Ocean Lordship they can also give someone the authority over Water Manipulation and can give another being the authority over supernatural abilities at a low levels, like Poseidon and his son Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson series). * Author Authority: Users have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them.Users are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority.Users can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. * Convinced Inevitability:The user can convince other people into action or inaction, giving up their own counter-arguments no matter how factual or preposterous the argument they give. Whether the reason given actually manifests as true or not depends on the user.For example, when a person wishes to go on a quest and their friends wish to join them, the user could simply say "(they) must do this alone", everybody immediately giving up their counterargument as a result. * Persuasion:The user can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. At high level, user can persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). * Enslavement Kiss:Upon kissing another, the user is able to mentally control and manipulate the minds of their victims, effectively making the victim a slave to the user's will. With but one kiss, the user can send an opponent into mindless servitude and render them helpless in opposition towards the user. * Hypnotic Fragrance:User is able to use fragrance, be it by perfume or natural scent, to control others. * Mesmerising Presence:The user has an overwhelmingly hypnotic presence which bends the minds of whoever gazes upon the user to their whim. The user's presence has a dominating effect on the minds of beings around them and makes opponents utterly enamoured upon being near the user. * Indomitable Love:Users have unnaturally strong love, enabling them to overcome any and all obstacles in existence love itself can overcome, including death, fate, etc. Through their love the user can face anything regardless of how painful or how traumatic the outcome of something can be, no matter how intense the hardship is the user will over come it. Love is the most powerful emotion, capable of feats never thought possible by making the user determined to never give up on that which they love most. * Subliminal Seduction:User can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and/or stimulate the brain's pleasure centres by touch, voice or thought. This can be used to attract and seduce any subject one desires, because the subject receiving the thoughts would believe they were the ones thinking them. Physiology Section: * Alpha Physiology: Users are vastly superior to any member of their species, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work for others, and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. They naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among their kind, as they personify the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge their towering superiority and amazing prowess. * Sex Angel Lord Physiology: User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Angel Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over angels of love, sexuality, passion and sexual purity, and tremendous supernatural abilities in all their domains. Sex Angel Lords have complete lordship over sexuality and it's principals thus wielding great and various sexual powers from the purest forms of sexuality that can drive people into passionate, natural and benevolent acts. Unlike sex demon lords who use sex for evil and sin that can bring shame to people, Sex Angel Lords use sex for good and virtue, they bring the positivity and divinity of sexuality from all its natural aspects: spiritual, physical, emotional, etc, that can grant people great joy, pure happiness and unyielding love. * Sex Demon Lord Physiology: User with this ability either is or can transform into a Sex Demon Lord of the highest caliber. They possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons of lust and corruption, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains.Sex Demon Lords wield dark and various sexual type powers from the most corrupted forms of sexuality that can drive people into the most malevolent and perverse acts of sexual corruption, evil and sin. * Belief Dependent Physiology:The user is able to alter their existence or physical form in nearly any manner they see fit, according to either their beliefs about themselves, or the beliefs of others. They can prevent themselves from being destroyed or being truly gone by the belief that they cannot disappear, as well as heal themselves by believing they are unharmed from damage. * Perfection:User is in the condition, state and quality of being free from all possible forms of flaws or defects. If the user was not perfect from the beginning the traits and actions to achieving perfection must be flawless, the process of improving something until it is faultless or as close to faultless as possible, whether it be from magic, divinity, science etc. With perfection, there is nothing the wielder can't do and achieve. * Inodorosity: The user's body possesses no discernible scent, allowing them to evade users of Enhanced Smell among other things Specialist/Aspects Section: * Sex Specialist:The user has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing them to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfilment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for their partner.The nature of the ability revolves around the fulfilment of the target in a sexual capacity, which may or may not involve pleasure, pain, or other sensations. In some cases, it may even involve the negation of these sensations, so long as this still results in the satisfaction of the partner. Completion of this task may involve any number of other abilities or talents, and can range from natural to supernatural. The sensations induced are partially voluntary and partially involuntary. For example, they can induce pleasure in someone who is not expecting or desiring it, as well as meet individual requests with skill and competency. In more extreme cases, they may create, induce, or reveal new desires that the partner never even realised they had. Some forms of this power may be mental rather than physical. A flawless master will employ both. * Masculinity Aspect Manifestation:The user embodies the conceptual attributes, traits, and behaviours of masculinity/manhood and gains power from aspects they represent each reflecting the ideal status of being by their physicality, mentality, spirituality and so on.Standards traits of masculinity are traditionally viewed differently throughout cultures and historical periods, but commonly include courage, independence, combat and even their biological sex that users emphasizes their powers and is often associated with their rewards, consequences, and responsibility.The masculine aspects can be different for the principles of manhood, the foundations in gender identity and perceptions of reality. Both males and females can exhibit masculine aspects, traits, and behavior even though they are different, they're still connected to the aspects of femininity. ** Phallus: The phallus is mainly known as the symbol of male fertility which granting men strong fertile essence for reproduction, but has also been seen as the pride and power of manhood allowing them capable of gaining perfectly ideal biological aspect of phallus masculinity that many came to admire or even worship. * Sexual Sight:The user is able to know everything about a person's sex life by looking at them, including if they are virgin, whether it had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc. * Sexual Instinct: The user is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed.User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of their innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. * Seduction Intuition: The user possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. They possess intuitive knowledge of how to make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss, euphoria, pleasure, etc., and can always make anyone and themselves feel immense sexual satisfaction. * Desire Intuition:The user can instantly/intuitively know the deepest desire of anyone that come into contact, including love, attraction, adoration, addictions, hopes and plans for the future or even for basic necessities. Social/Sexual/Interaction Magnetism Section: * Seductive Magnetism:User radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for the user's favour and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. * Social Magnetism:Users can attract or repel others, making targets feel a pull towards the user, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded. The effect can also be used in reverse, so that those who fall in range of the user's powers feel repelled and distance themselves from the source. Reading/Detection Abilities Section: * Body Language Analysis:The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly. * Weakness Detection:User can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects, possibly including more insubstantial targets such as relationships, societies, organisations or laws of nature. * Truth Detection:The user can sense when they are being told the truth by various means. This ability allows the user to constantly sense when information told to them is credibly given by another and whether a person speaking is telling the truth. The ability to control one's own emotions and body changes do not act as a definite limitation for the user as they can sense whether or not a person is speaking the truth without such details. * Lie Detection:The user can sense when they are lied to by various means. * Health Optimisation: Users can identify any foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases, etc. from anything living, including themselves, and heal the patient into optimum condition. * Emotion Detection:User can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures.They can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions Embodiment Section: * Temptation Embodiment:Users become a physical personification or manifestation of the temptation of man that brings them down and gain power from temptations and seductions of others and oneself as well as the very concept of Evil. Users can use sins as a power source to extend their life span, use it as a weapon or cause others to temptation/be evil, it can also be displayed by their physical, spiritual forms. The user can be tempted by anything they want and can also augment their inducements on a victim until they are rendered completely insane or dead. * Sexuality Embodiment:User is a physical manifestation or personification of all forms and principles of sex/sexuality, thus gaining the ability and power off the sexuality of everyone and everything connected to sexuality including themselves. Unlike Lust Embodiment, user doesn't embodied lust alone, but rather the whole concept of sex/sexuality in general thus making them pure and truly ultimate sexual beings, having all the powers of sexuality: emotional, physical, spiritual, etc. * Desire Embodiment:Users are the personification of all desire and fulfilment. They are given absolute power over their realm. They have power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast they are also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of one's desire or personal aspirations and fulfilment's. Empowerment Section: * Sexual Conquest Empowerment:User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from Sexual Conquering others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing power. * Lust Empowerment:Users becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by lust of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the lust or even slow or stop ageing. * Sex Empowerment:User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by sexual intercourse with oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from intercourse or even slow or stop ageing. * Desire Empowerment:User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the desire of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the desire or even slow or stop ageing. * Pleasure Empowerment:Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by pleasure of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the pleasure, or even slow or stop ageing. Aura Abilities Section: * Emotion Aura:The user can generate aura of emotional energy that can amplify/induce emotions on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Love Aura:The user can generate aura of love that can amplify/induce passion on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Lust Aura:The user can generate aura of lust that can amplify/induce pleasure on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Compassion Aura:The user can generate aura of compassion that can amplify/induce kindness on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Courage Aura:The user can generate aura of courage that can amplify/induce bravery on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. Immunity Section: Immunity's from Sexual Disease and Extreme amounts of Drinking: * Disease Immunity:The user's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. They are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites and sexual transmitted infections. * Contaminant Immunity: The user is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. * Alcohol Immunity:The user is either immune to the effects of alcohol or can tolerate extreme amounts of it without notable effects. This includes direct nullification, speed of recovery from insobriety and resistance to the development of alcoholism. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: User is immune to the effects of drugs and other foreign chemicals. Immunity's in Case someone gets jealous that 'The Being' Stole their 'Lover': * Cutting Immunity: The user is immune to any kind of damage from being cut, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. * Weapon Immunity: User is immune to any/all weapons up to and/or including divine weapons. No kind of weapon can affect or harm them in any way. * Bulletproof Durability: User is immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire, whether by having an armour, ability to heal very quickly, letting the bullets pass right through them or some other way. * Impact Immunity: The user is immune to impact forces, no matter how powerful, they cannot be injured by falls from great heights, being crushed by debris, strikes from extremely powerful opponents, etc. * Pressure Resistance: User is resistant to damage from being crushed, smashed, or flattened. Usually accompanied by those with Gyrokinesis or Piezokinesis so that they are not crushed by their own power. * Push back Resistance: The user is able to resist being pushed back, preventing them from being moved backwards, falling or being blown away. * Immobility: The user can never be moved by an external physical force, but may freely position themselves. * Knockdown Immunity: The user is immune to being knocked down by any means. They are not immobile and can still be moved, and possibly even be pushed back, but they stay standing regardless of any force they may encounter. * High Resistance:The user is resistant to certain detrimental conditions and factors, such as their species' traditional weaknesses: for example a vampire that is resistant to sunlight. * Unbreakable Bones:The user possesses a skeletal system that is completely indestructible and provides defense/protection to their inner organs and brain. * Unbreakable Skin:The user possesses unusually resilient skin that is impervious to any harm or damage. * Intravenous Exoskeleton:The user either has or can generate reinforcement for/on their circulatory system, increasing durability, strength, as well as increasing overall resistance of the body and brain. * Painless Damage:The user can damage others without causing them any degree of physical discomfort, they do not suppress the subject’s pain; as user doesn't inflict any physical pain to be suppressed. * Superior Adaptation: Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyse and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action.They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a far away destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc.Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunities to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus virtually indestructible. * Flawless Indestructibility:The users of this ability have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving them immunity to everything harmful, essentially making them indestructible. * Unimpaired Activity:The user can move/act normally and unimpaired even if they have any kind of movement disability, disorder and/or disease that should hinder their movement. They are immune to movement and action impairing powers. User is immune to hindering twitches, tremors and spasms, and even if they have lost a limb, their movement naturally improves to compensate for it. * Physical Law Immunity:The user is unaffected by physical laws. * Adaptive Development:User possesses a rapid development rate, allowing them to permanently push back their limits within minutes when continuously reaching them, be they physical, mental or supernatural. It makes them particularly fearsome opponents both on the short and long term, as they improve fast enough to surpass their opponent during battle quickly, and their numerous improvements endlessly accumulate during their lifetime. Their growth rate, however, tends to slow them down due to its challenge-based nature gradually, and their limits are becoming increasingly harder to reach the stronger they become. * Immutability:The user has absolute protection from any alteration or change, regardless of the source or cause, other than their own and retain the state they currently are.